As is known, electric storage battery capacity degradation is generally caused by two different aging processes namely, CYCLING and CALENDAR aging. The CYCLING aging occurs due to battery charge and discharge activities over time. The CALENDAR aging occurs when a battery sits idle.
Given the importance of batteries to contemporary and future electric storage and distribution systems, methods that provide better control of these aging processes would represent a welcome addition to the art.